


Lock Screen

by vosien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, kim is a fuckboy2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosien/pseuds/vosien
Summary: “You’re dating the Chloé Bourgeois?” Kim tumultuously discerned, a finger pointed directly at his phone. As if accusing the black mobile device for Nathaniel’s revelation.“Chloé, as in the mayor’s daughter? Yep, the one and only.” Nathaniel reaffirmed.





	Lock Screen

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this chlonath dabble that for some reason I cannot in my life, locate it. Anyhow, this is somewhat a very loose sequel to [Question It.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114610) Oh boy, my first ao3 fanfiction. You don't have to read it, I don't recommend you even click the link, it's actually quite bad. That being said, this is one of those fanfictions that funnier in my head. I'm sorry.

“Who’s the babe?”

“Excuse me?”

“Who’s the babe on your phone?”

At this, Nathaniel halted, head raised from his laptop screen to meet Kim’s wandering glance and rose an eyebrow.

“And this is related to our project because?” Nathaniel questioned back, a hand brought forth to cover the black screen from wary gazes. Most particularly one whom dons a bright red sweater, and has yet to have a bad hair day, as his hair was gelled up to create his signature mohawk. Because dear lord, this person has yet to understand the concept of personal space.

“Come on Nathaniel, it’s not like we have celebrity crushes at one point in our lives. You with Ladybug, and me to Coeur De Pirate-”

“Aren’t you dating-’

“-What I’m trying to say tomato boy!” Kim cuts him off, with a single slam on the table. Almost startling the red haired.

 _Almost_.

“You have a new chick on your screen and it’s not Ladybug. He then leans forward with a cocksure grin, and leered at the phone. "So humour me, who’s the new women in your life?” The phone however, was still covered by Nathaniel’s hand. “You can’t cover the screen forever. In case you haven’t noticed; you get a text message every few minutes or so.”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and pocketed the mobile device, upon his partner’s perusal. “Can we just go back doing our project, Max will be here soon and we have yet to finish our parts."

Kim ignored his exhortation and gave in a dreamy smiles, as he pretended to wipes his non existent tears. “Oh my little tomato boy growing up, and now popular with the ladies.”

“I’m only popular with one lady.” The ginger haired replied back in a deadpan voice, in turn earned a hum from the asian student.

“I’m assuming the babe on the screen?”

Nathaniel clenched his jaws, and nodded with a solemn. “Yes.”

Kim eyed the phone, then to Nathaniel, and back on the phone again. “So… you going to be a bro, and show me who it is?”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and spoke no more, and cast his sights on his laptop screen and resumed typing away. Kim laughed, but no means offended by his action, as he’s well aware of the class artist’s privacy. ”Alright, alright, I get it, I can’t go stealing your girl.” He resorted to jesting as an outcome, and dropped the matter altogether, as he flipped through his notes.

Their moment of tranquility didn’t last however, as Nathaniel’s phone began to buzz once again, most likely another text message. The first notification was easy to ignore by the duo as they continued to work on their project in relative silences. However within five minutes another message came, followed by another in mere seconds.

“Dude? You gonna get that?” Kim asked, and Nathaniel sighed as he dug deep into his pocket to retrieve the object of interest, and stared at the screen.

“She’s ranting.” Nathaniel mumbled under his breath, as he unlock the phone and began to text back.

“Maybe she needs someone to be there for her, if you know what I mean.” Kim suggested, and gave the artist a deceitful wink.

“No, the last she needs is me being there She’ll probably slap me square in the face if I dare see her.” Nathaniel shrugged off his proposition.

At this, Kim paled. Just slightly. Yet enough to drop his frivolous attitude. “Bro, you have a weird taste in women.”

Nathaniel smiled for a fleeting moment. “So Adrien has told me before.”

This time it was Kim’s turn, who rose an eyebrow. “Does model boy knows the lucky one?”

“They’re childhood friends.” Nathaniel confessed, but gave no further explanation, as he placed his phone next to his laptop.

“Mn, now that I think about it, the person kinda looks like Chloé, since she’s close to Adrien and all that.” Kim muttered under his breath, as if deep in thought, and Nathaniel blinked upon the asian student’s connection and confirmed it.

“It is Chloé.

Upon his confession, all went quiet. As if Nathaniel dropped an atomic bomb, and rendered Kim subdued, enforced to process the information. Eventually within a matter of seconds, his jaws dropped, chocolate eyes widen in disbelief, and gasped.

“You’re dating the Chloé Bourgeois?” Kim tumultuously discerned, a finger pointed directly at his phone. As if accusing the black mobile device for Nathaniel’s revelation.

“Chloé, as in the mayor’s daughter? Yep, the one and only.” Nathaniel reaffirmed.

The phone buzzed once again, and the device owner glanced over as he read the message on the now lit screen. In the background, a clear picture of Chloé could be seen as her sun kissed complexion stared back at the reader, with her icy blue eyes.

“No way.” The asian student contends with forced incredulity, both hands in mid air. “No freaking way bro! She’s obsessed with Adrien, even flat out rejected my confession years ago. And now she’s dating you? How?”

“She’s still obsess for Adrien alright.” Nathaniel corrected with a smile, as he continued to read the message. “And I don’t know, she grew up, my taste in women changed I think?”

Kim remained flabbergasted, blinking several times, his mouth parted several times, as he was unable to form coherent sentences. “Bro…”

“I know, she’s the complete opposite of me, a complete bitch, probably using me and so forth.” Nathaniel continued with a sigh. “I’ve heard it all.”

“Actually…” Kim began, as he closed his notebook, and Nathaniel could have swore he saw a glint through his chocolate haze. “I was going to ask if she’s a screamer in bed.”

Nathaniel’s expression immediately plummeted with irk, as his eyebrows pulled to the center and rued his confession.

“Oh no, we’re not going to cross that line again.” Nathaniel warned.

“What line?” Kim innocently replied back.

"My sex life line, that's what!" The other male almost shouted back.

“Aw come on, it’s been two years since I’ve asked that question.” Kim whined, but with a layer of witticism. “Times have changed, and I’ve now received news you’re sleeping with Chloé. Not to mention you’ve promised me, you’ll report back if they’re a screamer or not.”

“I did not promise you anything.” Nathaniel declared, with folded arms.

“True... you didn’t.” The taller male solemnly appraised one’s assertion, with a hand under his chin, as the cogs began to turn in motion. A tap, followed by a second, his chocolate hues trained on Nathaniel’s teal blue eyes and with parted lips, he suggests; “We need to confront Chloé then.”

Nathaniel wanted to grab his chair and slam it against Kim’s head, but as violence was frowned upon by modern standards, he resorted with blurt accusations in its place.

“And this is why you’re the last one to know I’m dating Chloé.”

“I’m cut bro.” Kim gasped, fringing betrayal.

“And Chloé also said that’s none of your business.”

As he threw his phone across the table, for Kim to read their past conversation. Most, have revolved around the current moment.

Kim laughed, and states, “That means you got to try harder bro.”

Nathaniel’s only reply was a drop of his head with a loud thump on the table.


End file.
